Split
by blader-chick13
Summary: SasuNaru, OneShot. Just two ninjas hangin out and being 'totally' in character. Rated for a few mild swears. Sasuke x Naruto


**A SasuNaru one-shot. My first _completed_ one-shot. This was written for **_Cerbi_** in exchange for a fanart. Tried to be as original as possible. Reviews will be welcome, rant and raves as well as critism.**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki belong to their creator, **_Masashi Kishimoto_**, from the manga/anime **_Naruto_

Sasuke never really realized how loud Naruto could actually be if he tried.

That was until he was forced to drag Naruto fishing. _Never_ take someone as impaitent as Naruto fishing if you value your ear drums.

"Sasuke..."

"Reel it in, Naruto."

"Why can't we just fish ninja-style? It would be so much faster!"

"Because that isn't fishing. That's ... cheating."

"Gah. This is so booring. Since when did you like fishing anyway?"

_Since I got the equipment shoved down my throat by-_

"Seaweed? Again! Arg! Sasuke, can we leave already?"

Sasuke gripped his fishing pole in a rather desprit attempt to not snap it over his partner's skull. "No. Not until I catch _something_."

Naruto stared disbeliving blue eyes in Sasuke's direction. "We've been here for one hour and the only thing your gonna catch is your lungs filling with water when I start to drown you to turn this boat around."

Sasuke sent a glare in his direction, grabbing his hook and casting it out once more. "Shut up and keep fishing."

Instead of obeying Sasuke, Naruto thought it would solve all his problems to just hold the fishing pole in front of the Uchiha's face, tapping his nose and ranting about how they could be here for hours with Sasuke's 'master fishing skills'. It was starting to tear Sasuke's few nerves into shred and they began to snap with every reel in of nothing more then missing bait or a clump of seaweed.

Even though to the rest of the world it would have been the most obvious thing ever that Sasuke was running on fumes, Naruto couldn't read the quivering expression. The tapping had finally stopped, earning a small sigh from Sasuke as he baited the empty hook once more and threw it out.

SNAP!

"What the hell?"

"Take me back already or I'll do worse!"

"You just broke a fishing pole across my face, like hell I'm gonna take you back now!" Sasuke cried out, holding his now swelling nose.

Naruto glared, waving the splintered pole like a weapon. "Do it."

"I dare you to try anything further."

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto, the _great_ Uchiha Sasuke doesn't even come close."

_Don't kill him Sasuke, don't do it ..._

Naruto smacked Sasuke over the head with what remained of the stick until it cracked once more and left only the handle; all the while chanting 'Take. Me. Back' with every hit. Sasuke pulled back his pole harshly, ducking to avoid the loose hook and string. Naruto didn't notice it until the string had a nice grip around his throat, the hook somehow caught in his ear, luckily not stuck through it. Sasuke tugged on the string, trying to ignore the slices of pain shooting through his now aching head. The string forced Naruto to lean over closer to Sasuke, bent down as his fingers fumbled with it.

Sasuke leaned in so that they were touching noses; swollen to red-from-lack-of-bloodflow. "I'm not taking you back yet. And nothing you can do is going to make me. Promise to sit still, mouth shut and making no sounds; verbally or physically and I'll cut the rope."

Unfortunatly for poor Naruto, Sasuke had pulled him forward too much and because all his attention was to his neck, he failed to notice his stool was tipping over the edge of the boat. The sudden _SPLOSH_ that erupted through the air was followed by gurgling and drowning sounds with lots of swearing and screams. But not for the tipping.

"Hold still!"

"Your gonna drown me!"

"I'm trying to cut the fish twine, you idiot! Keep moving and I'll wind up slitting your throat."

"So now your trying to stab me?"

After some massive struggles and Sasuke having to prop Naruto still in the water, he managed to slice the clear string. No mark was left on Naruto, much to the blond's relief. He smiled thankfully. "Thanks, teme." His fingers were tracing the grooved in mark, thankful that he could breath properly now.

Sasuke just rather stayed still. Well as still as you can be while treding water. His face became blank while Naruto grinned over it.

"What kinda thanks is that?"

Naruto looked up oddly. Sasuke continued to stare blankly, a sort of ... stubborn expression was beginning to make its way onto his face. Uzamaki blinked a few times.

"Wh-"

"What kind of thanks is that?"

"Er ... a normal one."

"A 'thanks' and a smile? How lame came you get?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Well sorry for not breaking out in flowers and praise."

Sasuke swam around Naruto a few times, just to work up his anger. He swam toward the boat and clammered up it with much difficulty. After a moment of thought, Naruto followed slowly. Uchiha patted down his hair carefully to not force the many goosebumps on his head back into his skull. He was attempting to drain the water when he noticed Naruto looking up at him with lame eyes.

"What?"

"Help me up."

"You can do it yourself."

"I can't reach it."

Sasuke smirked. "You can't ... reach it?"

When Naruto went to reply, Sasuke put up his hand and shock his head. "No, you don't have to tell me the real reason. But this will have to cost you."

He slid over to the edge and outstreghed his hand. Naruto bobbed in the water and with some amount of strengh, he popped a bit further out of it to snatch Sasuke's hand. His pale fingers sprang out and snagged Naruto by the chin instead. He pulled him up a bit further so that Naruto could clasp the sides. He dropped to one knee and dipped in, catching Naruto totally off guard.

It was short and oddly sweet. The blond's cheeks flushed sub-conciously. Naruto didn't even have the time to react, let alone think but Sasuke had been there the entire time. After having to go on this dumb trip, having to suffer through Naruto's screams and beating, Sasuke had waited paitently for his treat. He'd planned to actually get it through charm but it turns out Naruto had landed himself into his _own_ trap. Which was great on Uchiha's part.

Finally, either it was Naruto's sudden lack of strengh or Sasuke becoming gentil, Uzamaki's chin slipped out his grasp and he plunged back into the water. The boat _was_ pretty high up so Naruto took a fairly deep dive. After a while under water, Naruto popped up, still flushed, gasping for air and flailing around. He didn't have a clue what to think of what had just happened. He actually didn't have time either...

The boat engine was reved up and before Naruto could really set himself in a proper frame of mind, he saw his ride leaving, with a waving body and smirking expression.

Naruto stared in complete disbelief, slapping the water harshly in fury.

"TEME!" Naruto screamed and commenced his paddles toward the retreating boat. He'd kill him once they got to land of course; but not before he posed him a few questions.

**END**

**Review please!**


End file.
